This invention provides method and apparatus for treating a fluid by controllably flowing the fluid along a predetermined flow path which forces the fluid into intimate contact respective a special alloy, made in accordance with this invention, thereby advantageously treating the flowing fluid whereby the downstream fluid exhibits improved properties as a result of the recited interaction between the fluid and the alloy.
The alloy of this disclosure is prepared from the metal elements copper, zinc, nickel, silver, and tin. These individual metallic elements have been found to exhibit great propensity for reducing scale formation in flow conduits; particularly when all of the recited metal elements are combined together to form the alloy; and the alloy subsequently formed into the novel fluid treatment alloy disk assembly of this invention. This alloy is realized by elevating the temperature of the recited mixed metals until a predetermined eutectic point is achieved. The cooled resultant metal alloy provides the material from which the disk assembly is fabricated.
The resultant alloy is configured into geometrical bodies in accordance with the present invention as disclosed herein, and thereby provides a catalytic alloy disk assembly for treating flowing fluids in a new and novel manner. The term “fluid” as used herein is intended to include liquids and gases, as well as a mixture thereof, and hereinafter it will be deemed that the term “liquids” and “gases” are interchangeably included when appropriate to do so.
In accordance with this invention, the alloy disks of the disk assembly are housed within a suitable enclosure or container having an inlet and an outlet that facilitates fluid connection into a liquid or gaseous supply system in an arrangement that maximizes contact between the flowing fluid respective the alloy disk assembly of this invention.
Hence, there is novelty found in the alloy per se, in the configuration and composition of the alloy, and in the configuration of the combination of the alloy disk assembly and the enclosure therefor.
Accordingly the term liquid, water, and fluid, as used herein, are all considered to be improved when treated according to this disclosure, and includes treatment of various different liquids and gases such as, for example, water, hydrocarbons, crude oil, fuel oil, gasoline, natural gas, air, as well as various mixtures thereof.
Additionally, the present invention comprehends both method and apparatus related to all of these features of the invention as found in the various embodiments of this disclosure.
In the past, others have suggested various alloys, configurations of alloys, as well as alloy housing configurations. Accordingly, further background of this disclosure is incorporated herein by reference to the prior art disclosures set forth as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,071 issued Aug. 10, 1976 to Dunn et al for a “Water Conditioning Device” by which corrosion and lime scale deposits are controlled by incorporation of a copper-nickel alloy apparatus within the cold water flow line to a beverage vending machine, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,873 issued Oct. 8, 1985 to Blake et al to a vessel for an unstable solution of a metal salt or complex and method for sealing such vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,828 issued Aug. 19, 1986 to Wells for a scale formation preventer and remover, including method and apparatus for removing calcium and other minerals from water flowing through a conduit having a reduced, rough textured cross-sectional area in an elongated core of a suitable alloy. The reduced cross-section area causes a desirable pressure drop in the flowing water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,159 issued Dec. 15, 1987 to Truitt et al for a compact and cleanable apparatus for preventing scale formation in a liquid systems. The apparatus for eliminating mineral precipitation within a liquid (water) system includes a container with inlet and outlet pipes. A long treatment bar is attached within the inlet pipe in a removable manner to facilitate cleaning. The apparatus includes a brass extension means and the treatment bar is a metal alloy including copper, tin, iron, lead, zinc and nickel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,325 issued Dec. 29, 1987 to Walker for pollution control through fuel treatment for use in an internal combustion engine. The fuel is treated by flowing in intimate contact with a crystalline metal alloy that includes specific percentages of copper, zinc, nickel, lead, tin, iron, antimony sulfur and manganese. According to the disclosure, flowing fuel through a housing thereof containing the metal alloy causes reduced pollution and increased mileage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,031 issued Dec. 6, 1988 to Walker for a gas anchor and treating device. The gas anchor is attached to the end of a downhole pump located in a borehole having a metal rod located in a metal housing, both of which are made of a special metal alloy containing a specific percentage by weight of copper, zinc, nickel, lead, tin, iron, antimony, sulfur and manganese. Bottom hole fluid flowing through ports into contact with the housing and metal rod, then into the pump intake is treated by the action of the special alloy components, thereby causing significant reduction in scale and corrosion of the metal surfaces that come in contact with the produced fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,422, issued Apr. 11, 1989 to Spenser comprehends a method for countering scale formation in fluid conduits. The system comprises a casing adapted for connection into a flow system, and a plurality of substantially spherical metallic members, preferably comprised of an alloy of copper zinc, nickel and tin, retained within the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,214 issued Apr. 9, 1991 to Burchnell et al for a cathodic protection apparatus for copper water supply pipes includes a pipe section for installing into a water supply line. A sacrificial anode is supported on a rigid conductor and held axially aligned in the center of the pipe section by a pair of electrically conductive support brackets. An electrically conductive bolt passes through the pipe section and attaches an electrical ground conductor to the pipe section. Once connected into the water supply line, the copper pipes of a building are protected from corrosion due to electrolytic action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,217 issued Oct. 22, 1991 to Arroyo et al for a fluid treating device for gasoline or diesel fuel for vehicles and comprising an elongated housing having fuel line connectors on each end. A central opening in the housing supports a metal bar formed of an alloy composition including copper, nickel, zinc, tin, magnesium and silicon. The fuel flows through the fuel line into the housing where it comes into contact with the metal bar and exits the second fuel line as treated fuel having improved characteristics, substantially free of pollutants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,006 issued Apr. 20, 1993 to Santoli for a water conditioning apparatus for inhibiting scale formation in water containing devices comprised of a housing containing a sinusoidal shaped core, both of which are comprised of copper, tin, nickel, zinc and lead. The housing is also provided with an electrical ground connection in the form of a fitting and a copper cable attached to a terminal on the housing to dissipate any electrical buildup to the earth ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,108 issued Nov. 2, 1993 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,705 issued Nov. 29, 1994, both to Cassidy. These Cassidy's patents concern the conditioning of fluids, such as water, and/or fuel by inserting a housing containing an alloy core comprised of varying percentages of components such as: zinc, manganese, copper, a precious metal, silicon, molybdenum, titanium and tungsten into the fluid flow line. When applied in conditioning fuel, the alloy may be surrounded by one or more magnets to enhance operation. When applying the housing and alloy core in conditioning water, the apparatus can be electrically connected to an earth ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,273 issued Sep. 19, 1995 to Howard et al for a cast alloy article and method of making a fuel filter. The fuel filter is comprised of a fluted cylindrical alloy core made of varying percentages of cast copper, zinc, nickel and tin, in combination with a housing suitable for insertion into a fuel line of an internal combustion engine and improves the combustion characteristics and efficiency of a liquid fuel by removing impurities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,462 issued Nov. 28, 1995 to Gauger for an apparatus for preventing scale formation in water systems, including a housing containing an internal member or bar, both comprised of an alloy metal comprised of specific percentages of 68% Copper, 11% Zinc, 10.5% Nickel, 10% Tin and 0.5% lead can be suitably inserted into a water flow line. Water flowing through the housing contacts both the interior wall of the housing and the external area of the internal bar and other flow barriers. This action, and an optional electrical ground wire, conditions and effects the flowing water sufficiently to prevent scale formation.
The patents to Craft et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,034 and to Craft U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,999 are also related to apparatus for preventing scale formation in water systems and are referred to in many of the before mentioned patents.